RWBY: Friend Of Darkness
by The GamingLOLtad
Summary: Beacon has fallen, team RWBY and JNPR are shattered at the loss of their school and friends. But none has been more stricken with grief than Ruby Rose. Her first boyfriend is missing. Now on a quest to stop the evil plans of their enemies, team RNJR/JNRR are heading to the city of Mistral. Along the way they met Liberia Johnson. Can this new person heal her broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY: Friend of Darkness**

 _ **Hey everyone, I know I should be busy with Leaving Marks but since I was lazy volume 4 came out and so yeah...**_

 _ **But I will post the next chapter once v4 is done (if I ever get around to it).**_

 _ **Anyway, this story well be set in v4.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Name: Liborio Johnson_

 _Age: 17_

 _Born in: Earth, New York_

 _Grew up: New York_

 _Appearance: Lightly tanned skinned, left eye light blue and right eye silver, his hair is s_ _plit into two sides. The left side is silver and the right side is black._

 _Voice Actor: American accent Issei (HighSchool DXD)_

 _Siblings: Kai (Age: 14)_

 _Weapons: A Longsword that can transform into a DSR-50 Sniper Rifle. Sword mode (It looks a Dark_ _Repulser (SAO)) has a dark black color with light silver lining. Gun mode has the same coloration as sword mode._

 _Attire: Dark grey hoodie (a white t-shirt underneath), black jeans, a slightly torn up white scarf, black bracelets_

 _Likes: Video games, computers, friends, jokes, music (that has a good beat to it), sleeping, hacking, reading, and writing._

 _Dislikes: Criminals, racist, spoiled kids, people who think they're better than everyone, threats to his friends, spoilers to anything, and alcoholics (except for Qrow)._

 _Personality: Quiet, shy (but can open up once you get to know him), loyal, caring, and very overprotective. Occasionally cracks a joke or two. Can sometimes be a bit cold. Can become extremely ruthless if provoked past his breaking point._

 _Aura color: Sliverish blue_

 _Semblance: (Its to unstable at the moment so I'm opened to ideas. The other story well explain how it became unstable.)_

 _Backstory: Doesn't want to talk about it much (I don't want to spoil the other story I have plan)._

* * *

 ** _That's it for my OC now here's a little bit of chapter one._**

* * *

Team RNJR/JNRR were taking a break from walking so they decided to get some sleep. But what they didn't know was that a Beringel was watching them. It was ordered to capture the young, silver-eyed girl and bring her to the mouther of the creatures of Grimm. Salem. But who among these female teens had silver eyes? That would be none other than Ruby Rose.

She is a the one wearing a white high-neck décolletage blouse and red and black skirt that is pretty much the same as her old one, but instead of a waist cincher she now wears an overcast corset. A black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip for Crescent Rose and its ammunition. She also has brown straps on her blouse that allow her to wear a small backpack.

In lieu of her full black stockings ( _ **STOCKINGS! XD**_ ), Ruby wears thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated an image of a long-stemmed rose. She also wears red-soled black boots contain four straps and buckles apiece and may be slightly taller than her old ones.

Ruby wears a red cloak that has a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her emblem. Both cloak and stockings show tears from hard wear.

Her hair has grown slightly longer, maintaining the color gradation from black at the roots to red at the tips.

The Beringel waited in the shadows of the tree lines. Jaune, Nora, and Ren left to get firewood while Ruby watched over their camp site. Seeing an opportunity, it swooped down by vine ( _ **just role with it**_ ) snatching up the young girl and completely catching her off guard. Try as she might, but she could not escape its grasp.

"Help! Jaune! Nora! Ren! Anyone help!" The poor red hooded girl cried. It'd seem as if no one was going to save her in time.

...

But she was wrong. Just as the Beringel landed on a sturdy tree branch, someone far away shot the creature right in the beast's left eye. It let go of Ruby, howling in pain putting its hands where it was shot at.

 _"I Don't know who shot at it but I need to get some cover."_ Ruby thought and used her Semblance to speed away from the beast. She ran and ran until

 ***THUMP***

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

Ruby's eyes widen as she realized that she was on top of someone on the ground. Looking at who she hit, she saw a boy with lightly tanned skin but the wired thing about him was his eyes and hair. His left eye is light blue and his right eye is silver just like her silver eyes. The left side of his hair is silver while the right side is black. He is wearing a dark grey hoodie which has designs that look like two dragons forming a cross. He is wearing black jeans and a white slightly torn scarf.

The red hooded girl's face flush, and quickly got off the boy.

"I'MSOSORRYIDIDN'TMEANTORUNINTO—"

"Whoa! Slow down there red. Your going to make my head spin." The strange black and silver boy said.

"So..."

"I'm Ruby Rose." The scythe user said, offering her hand. He took it and she hoisted him up.

"It's nice to meet you Rubs. Name's Liberia Johnson." Liberia responded as he smiled at the girl. It took them a while before noticing that they were still holding hands.

"Oh! Would you look at the time. I've got to get back to that village and hold off the Grimm for an LZ!" Liberia cried out letting go of her hand. She was confused because one; she didn't know what LZ means, and two; that there was a village being attacked.

"Where's it at?"

"West of here. Can't talk now bye!" Just as he was about to leave, Ruby realized something.

"Hey did you save me from that Beringel?" The boy turned to her and flushed another smile.

"You know it red."

* * *

 ***~At an unknown location~***

* * *

A man was sitting in a large windowed room, at the center of which is a long purple, crystal table. The man has short black and gray hair. He also has a mustache ( _ **kinda looks like Vinny's in a Luigi style**_ ) and green eyes. He's wearing a dark blue overcoat with yellow linings, with a yellow-buttoned black undercoat, yellow dress shirt, a black necktie and brown fingerless gloves.

 ***BEEP, BEEP***

The man pulls out his scroll and sets it on the table and it projects a small hologram of a hooded cloak boy.

"Ahh, Nero my boy. What took so long to contact me?"

"Sorry Watts but after the fall of Beacon, I've gone into in hiding." Nero responded.

"I understand. I mean you was that girl's boyfriend at the time and the fact that both her father and uncle know what you look like." Watts said remembering the hooded boy's mission.

"Yes. I may not be able to make it there so it—"

"I get what you mean. I'll make the arrangements, you just stay out of sight." This caused the boy to smirk underneath his hood.

"Don't worry Watts, I am but a wolf in sheep's clothing."

* * *

 _ **I hope that you enjoyed this bit. This is The GamingLOLtad, signing off peace!**_

 _ **Oh and I don't own any of the characters just my OC. All RWBY**_ ** _characters belong to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum._**

 ** _RIP Monty. We miss you greatly._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey_ _guys, The GamingLOLtad here with the first chapter of RWBY: Friend Of Darkenss. Hope you enjoy._**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Returning Step**

* * *

Team RNJR/JNRR were taking a break from walking so they decided to get some sleep. But what they didn't know was that a Beringel was watching them. It was ordered to capture the young, silver-eyed girl and bring her to the mouther of the creatures of Grimm. Salem. But who among these female teens had silver eyes? That would be none other than Ruby Rose.

She is a the one wearing a white high-neck décolletage blouse and red and black skirt that is pretty much the same as her old one, but instead of a waist cincher she now wears an overcast corset. A black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip for Crescent Rose and its ammunition. She also has brown straps on her blouse that allow her to wear a small backpack.

In lieu of her full black stockings, Ruby wears thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated an image of a long-stemmed rose. She also wears red-soled black boots contain four straps and buckles apiece and may be slightly taller than her old ones.

Ruby wears a red cloak that has a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her emblem. Both cloak and stockings show tears from hard wear.

Her hair has grown slightly longer, maintaining the color gradation from black at the roots to red at the tips.

The Beringel waited in the shadows of the tree lines. Jaune, Nora, and Ren left to get firewood while Ruby watched over their camp site. Seeing an opportunity, it swooped down by vine snatching up the young girl and completely catching her off guard. Try as she might, but she could not escape its grasp.

"Help! Jaune! Nora! Ren! Anyone help!" The poor red hooded girl cried. It'd seem as if no one was going to save her in time.

...

But she was wrong. Just as the Beringel landed on a sturdy tree branch, someone far away shot the creature right in the beast's left eye. It let go of Ruby, howling in pain putting its hands where it was shot at.

 _"I Don't know who shot at it but I need to get some cover."_ Ruby thought and used her Semblance to speed away from the beast. She ran and ran until

 ***THUMP***

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

Ruby's eyes widen as she realized that she was on top of someone on the ground. Looking at who she hit, she saw a boy with lightly tanned skin but the wired thing about him was his eyes and hair. His left eye is light blue and his right eye is silver just like her silver eyes. The left side of his hair is silver while the right side is black. He is wearing a dark grey hoodie which has designs that look like two dragons forming a cross. He is wearing black jeans and a white slightly torn scarf.

The red hooded girl's face flush, and quickly got off the boy.

"I'MSOSORRYIDIDN'TMEANTORUNINTO—"

"Whoa! Slow down there red. Your going to make my head spin." The strange black and silver boy said.

"So..."

"I'm Ruby Rose." The scythe user said, offering her hand. He took it and she hoisted him up.

"It's nice to meet you Rubs. Name's Liberia Johnson." Liberia responded as he smiled at the girl. It took them a while before noticing that they were still holding hands.

"Oh! Would you look at the time. I've got to get back to that village and hold off the Grimm for an LZ!" Liberia cried out letting go of her hand. She was confused because one; she didn't know what LZ means, and two; that there was a village being attacked.

"Where's it at?"

"West of here. Can't talk now bye!" Just as he was about to leave, Ruby realized something.

"Hey did you save me from that Beringel?" The boy turned to her and flushed another smile.

"You know it red."

* * *

 ***~At an unknown location~***

* * *

A man was sitting in a large windowed room, at the center of which is a long purple, crystal table. The man has short black and gray hair. He also has a mustache and green eyes. He's wearing a dark blue overcoat with yellow linings, with a yellow-buttoned black undercoat, yellow dress shirt, a black necktie and brown fingerless gloves.

 ***BEEP, BEEP***

The man pulls out his scroll and sets it on the table and it projects a small hologram of a hooded cloak boy.

"Ahh, Nero my boy. What took so long to contact me?"

"Sorry Watts but after the fall of Beacon, I've gone into in hiding." Nero responded.

"I understand. I mean you was that girl's boyfriend at the time and the fact that both her father and uncle know what you look like." Watts said remembering the hooded boy's mission.

"Yes. I may not be able to make it there so it—"

"I get what you mean. I'll make the arrangements, you just stay out of sight." This caused the boy to smirk underneath his hood.

"Don't worry Watts, I am but a wolf in sheep's clothing."

* * *

 ***~Meanwhile with Ruby~***

* * *

Taking Liberia's advice, the young scythe welder went back to team RNJR/JNRR's camp site to grab Crescent Rose and headed west. She stopped at the edge of a rock precipice, no doubt bout that the boy was right. There was a small village under attack by the creatures of Grimm.

Bulidings were burning, people running away, and the screams. The screams of fear and death can be easily heard from where Ruby is standing. There is also gunfire. This causes her to smile, knowing that there was someone out there helping the people. Her smile did not lasted for she looks up at the sound of a Nevermore's cry.

Two Nevermores fly over the scythe welder, heading towards the besieged village. She turns around on the rocky precipice, her left arm raising her weapon. It expands itself upward. She releases her grip on a lever in the handle and the blade from the bottom of the shaft extends out as the scythe in the main body of the weapon fully unfolds.

Ruby leaps straight up into the air hooks on another Nevermore. The large bird cries out in pain, but surprisingly it continues it's path toward the village, leaving rose petals in its wake.

* * *

 **Timeskip, cause I'm pretty sure that everybody has seen the character short**

* * *

 ***SLICE***

Ruby takes a moment to catch her breath. Fighting Grimm is hard. I mean, you go out and start killing Grimm for two hours straight. Mmmm not fun right?

The scythe welder didn't notice the Beowolf behind her. The beast than pounced at our red hooded heroine.

 ***BANG***

"Hell yeah! Headshot!" Ruby turned and saw the Beowolf corpse dissolving away. Hearing footsteps coming towards her, she turns and mets with a joyful Liberia.

"That makes twenty headshots in one night!" The scythe welder started giggling at the boy's enthusiasm. He then started to laugh with her. Its nice to have a few laughs every once in a while.

"Did the villagers made it out?" Ruby giggled after calming down, "Oh, they've made it to the LZ so they'll be alright." Liberia said.

"RRRRRUUUUUUUBBBBBBBBYYYYYYY!"

The pair turned their attention to a orange hair girl with turquoise eyes. She is wearing pink fingerless gloves and a white top, there's a heart cut-out on the top, having a diagonal cut through it. She also wearing a pink skirt with a zippered blue-black bomer jacket tighten on her upper arms. The skirt has pleats that create some flair ( ** _Probably trying to get Ren to notice her_** ) and two wide belt loops at the waist for her matching belt. She also wears knee-high pink socks just visible above her calf-length boots, which are white with pink laces.

"Nora wait up!" Cried a blonde hair boy with dark-blue eyes, struggling to keep up with Nora.

The blonde wears a white diamond-shaped chestplate and white spaulders with rerebrace. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee as well as dark brown laced boots and a brown belt with a pouch included worn around his waist.

In front of the boy is a black haired boy, wearing his hip-length hair down. He wears a longer sleeveless tailcoat, under it he wears a black sleeveless turtleneck with red, tasseled ropes over the hips, short light-tan pants, and calf-high open-toed sandals. From his middle finger to his biceps runs gradient pink-to-black detached sleeves ending in metal armbands.

"Hey, over here!" Ruby shouted, waving her arms at her three friends. They reached her and Liberia. The blonde swordsman took a moment to catch his breath and said,

"W...Who's this?" The scythe welder points at the silver-black combo boy and introduces him.

"This in Liberia Johnson, he saved me from a Beringel that tried to kidnap me." The SBC ( ** _Silver-black combo_** ) boy gives a thumbs up.

"Yep! That's me. It really is a pleasure to met you Jaune, Nora, and Ren." Than without warning, Nora pounced on top of Liberia putting the poll end of Magnhild up against his throat.

"Ok, 'Liberia'," She began, making air quotes with her fingers, "How do you know our names huh?! Are you a wizard? Oh! Are you a genie? If so I wish for a mountain of pancakes!" "NORA!" The gingered hair girl turned to Ren.

"I don't think that he'll be able to tell us how he knows us if he's dead." Liberia slowly raised his left hand and quietly mutters.

"Chocking...n-not breathing!" Ruby than pushed Nora off of him, causing him to take deep breaths of air. "Ok! First off; No I'm not a wizard. Second off; No I'm not a genie. Third off; The reason why I know your names is because I'm not from this world."

The faces of team RNJR/JNRR darken causing a moment of silence. Finally, Ruby spoke,

"You're from Earth, aren't you?" This shocked the SBC boy. He responded by nodding his head.

"Do you know a guy named Nero Achile Drago?" She asked again.

"...Nope. Doesn't ring a bell. Why? Did he did something bad?" The scythe welder shook her head, tears started to fall down her face.

"H-hey. I-I'm sure that whatever he done he's sorry for—" Jaune cut him off by placing his hand on his shoulder. "Ruby doesn't want to talk about him because no one knows _where_ he is." Liberia removed the blonde swordsman's hand off his shoulder and walks up to the crying scythe welder. And what he done next isn't much of a surprise. I mean what would you do to stop Ruby from crying?

He hugs her.

* * *

 **Timeskip**

* * *

After calming Ruby down, the group headed back to team RNJR/JNRR's camp site. Everyone was asleep except for one. Liberia got up, grabbing two empty gallon milk jugs and began heading into the woods to find some fresh spring water. Before he left he turns to face the sleeping scythe welder. The look on his face was a sad one.

He then left.

* * *

 ***~At an unknown location~***

* * *

In the room where Watts and Nero's call had taken place was Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, Cinder Fall, and Watts as well as a few new faces.

The quiet but calm Hazel. He is a muscular man with brown short, a beard and hazel eyes. And the deranged psychopathic ( ** _Again just role with it_** ) Tyrian. He has long black hair braided in a ponytail and gold eyes. ( _ **Yes I know that I fully**_ ** _described team RNJR/JNRR and my OC but I'm trying to shorten this chapter OK_** )

Emerald and Mercury were watching the creatures of Grimm emerging from blood red pools. Mercury wasn't really disgusted wth this but Emerald on the other hand. She was utterly disgusted by what she is seeing. Watts snaps his fingers, causing Emerald and Mercury to move away from the window, making their way next to Cinder.

"Yes, yes, keep your posse in check." Watts said to Cinder, Mercury grunts and makes a move towards the Doctor, but his partner holds him back.

"You hear that? Silence."

"Yeah, bet you wished yours and _**hers**_ apprentice was here don't ya Doc?" Tyrian asked gesturing towards Nero.

"You know what his mission was Tyrian." Hazel responded.

"I remember! All I'm saying is that one of these days he'll betray us, is that a crime?!" The psychopath yelled. Watts doesn't say anything and sets his scroll on the table, projecting a small hologram of Nero.

"Like I have a choice to betray _**her**_?! _**She's**_ the only one who can take me to my sister and bring us back to Earth for Monty's sake!" The cloaked boy yelled. There is a sound of heavy metal door being unlatched. The doors open and everyone but Nero stands just before Salem enters. She glides alongside the table with soft footsteps before reaching the head of it, jewels jangling from her hair. She stops, facing away from them and toward a candle and crystal display.

"Nero, Tyrian." Tyrian straightens while Nero bows down on one knee, both looking towards her. She turns and said.

"Do you find such bickering necessary?" She gestures for the one present to sit down.

"I apologize, ma'am. I should not have spoken ill-will to one of my superiors." Nero stands up while Salem sits down simultaneously.

"Then I see no reason for your cruelty towards Tyrian." Salem looks at all of them.

"Thanks to Cinder for becoming our Fall Maiden, destroyed Beacon Tower, and most importantly, killed dear Ozpin." Watts responded.

"Well, the girl with the Silver Eyes." Nero than said.

"She has a name you know. Ruby Rose." Now it was Hazel's turn to speak.

"Names are only a why to remember one's face. As for her, we've dealt with her kind before. How is it a novice was able to best one of us?"

"My thoughts exactly. Even without her new power, it should have been effortless."

"It is because of the Maiden's power." Salem turns towards Cinder.

"Make no mistake, Cinder, you hold the key to our victory. But your newfound strength brings with it a crippling weakness. Which is why you will remain by my side as we continue your treatment." Cinder seemed to unhappy about this and lowers her head. Emerald looks at her in sympathy. Salem then turns her attention to Watts and said.

"Dr. Watts, you are to take Cinder's place and meet with our informant in Mistral."

"Very good." Watts responded. She turns to Tyrian.

"Tyrian, I want you to continue your hunt for the Spring Maiden." He chuckled evilly a little before responding.

"Gladly." Salem turns to Hazel.

"Hazel, I'm sending you to the leader of the White Fang. Adam Taurus has arranged the meeting. The boy continues to prove loyal. Ensure that Sienna Khan feels the same."

"As you wish." Hazel responded and she turns to Nero, who bows down before her.

"What is thy bidding, my master?"

"I want you to a comping Tyrian on his hunt for the Spring Maiden."

"It shall be done." Cinder raises a finger. Emerald failed to notice this gesture for a moment.

"Oh!" She leans in to hear her. Cinder rasps into her ear. Emerald than straightens.

"Speak, child." Salem said, Emerald hesitates for a moment, but responds.

"She wants to know...What about the girl?" Watts scoffs.

"What about her? It seems to me that this is Cinder's problem, not ours." In raged, Cinder slams her fist onto the table, glaring at the grinning Doctor.

"That's enough." Salem yelled and turns to Tyrian

"Tyrian?"

"Yes, milady?"

"Nero will hunt for Spring while you find the girl that did this to Cinder." He giggles elatedly and claps. He definitely wants to kill Ruby.

"And bring her you me... Alive" He freezes and groans in disappoint and pouts for a second, then looks up at Salem with an acquiescent shrug. Salem looks at all members of her order.

"Because of your efforts, Beacon has fallen. And Haven will be next." Everyone, but Nero rises. Tyrian snickers at Cinder and points to his left eye, laughing wickedly.

"Eye, for an eye." He then goes into an uncontrollable fit of manic laughter, while Cinder grits her teeth in rage. Watts picks up his scroll and ends the call with Nero.

* * *

 ***~Nero's location~***

* * *

Nero picks up his black scroll and shoves it in his pocket. He is at what appears to be at a pool of spring water. He looks down at the water to met with his reflection. He sighs and muttered to himself.

"I can't let them take her." He picks up Liberia's sword and takes off his cloak to reveal what he truly looks like. He is Liberia.

"But if she was to ever find out my true identity, will she forgive me?" The SBC boy asked no one. He quickly looks up from his reflection and sees a small camp of bandits. He smirked and said to himself.

"Time for some fun."

* * *

 _ **Well how about that? Liberia is really Ruby's boyfriend Nero. Well he tell her about the incoming danger that is Tyrian? Well she find the truth about his identity? All this and more in the chapters that are to come, till than, this is The GamingLOLtad**_ ** _signing out peace!_**

 ** _Oh! Two more things before I go._**

 ** _1: The next chapter will have two fight scenes._**

 ** _2: This chapter is 3,084 words, which is a huge step up from my 1,259 words from the_** ** _previous chapter._**

 ** _Anyway I hope that you are enjoying the story so far._**


End file.
